Ranala Sirensong
I want to use my songs to bring calm and peace to people's hearts. That's my dream, can you help me achieve that, Luke? - Ranala Sirensong Her songs could touch even the heavens. There may of been no kinder soul in this world......... =Physical Description= Thin and beautiful, her long golden hair goes down to her heels, curling in just before it touches the ground. Her hourglass figure can be shown perfectly by the long dresses she tends to wear. If your so lucky to get closer to her, she smells of elven flowers and faint perfume. Her smile is warming and loving. Her face is pointed and gentle. She may be the closest thing to an angel. =Personality= Ranala was a loving and fun person. She was capable of showing extreme kindness and patience for the ones she loves, as well as strength and resolve against those who would hurt them. She always spoke with a reassuring and understanding tone, giving off the feeling that she would accept someone for who they were. Yet she was a typical young girl, able to get mad if embarrassed and fussy about things that she didn't like. Her singing voice was something of legend, it was almost like an arrow, able to pierce the outer shells people put up around their hearts. A crying child would could be sent to sleep, tempers swept away, and anger abated by just the sound of her voice. She showed great pride in her talent, but was never arrogant, being very humble when complimented. =History= Born to her joyful parents Salthis and Anita Sirensong, Ranala was raised with the best of everything she wanted, except one thing, a friend. Her beauty and singing talent was evident at a young age and her parents took great pride in helping her develop this gift. Yet Ranala wanted nothing more to have friends, real friends that she could play with, talk to and even fall in love. Many times she would wander away from Goldenmist village to play in the forests, often singing alone to the dragonhawks and lynx who where entranced her voice. It was here that by a twist of fate she came to meet Luke'anon Sunrider, the young son of Revan'aldor, a well known politician to the Conclave. Luke had heard Rans' voice and had become utterly amazed by it. Ranala however was thrilled that she had finally met someone her own age to play with and eagerly welcomed his company. Years past and as Luke joined the Farstrider Order and began to show his genius, so did Ranala rise to fame as a singer. Many of the taverns across the Ghostlands clamored for her to sing, and even the opera halls in Silvermoon, tried their best to book her in for concerts. It became her dream to open her own inn and tavern, where she could sing whenever she wanted, and help people with her lyrics and words. Her beauty, kind heart and innocent persona also caught the attention of several of the upper nobles who tried many times to court and impress her. However Ranala rejected them on every turn, her heart belonging only to Luke'anon, having become good friends and eventually lovers In fact, Luke'anon was the only thing that Ranala loved more then her songs, whose return these feelings twofold. His well to do and noble upbringing combined with his comical stress and respectful attitude went perfectly with her own more easygoing and kind attitude. They were the other part of themselves and were rarely seen apart. Luke tried his best to be at all her concerts while Ran stopped by the Enclave on a regular bases offering words of love and encouragement to her champion. It was only a matter of time until they married each other and had children of their own, something they've already discussed at length. Then the Undead came. Ranala watched as Luke and his band of rangers fought toe to toe against the oncoming menace. She felt herself grow more and more frightened, waiting long into the night for any sign of him coming home, always keeping their bed warm. She begged him to be careful and to come back to her safely and while he always did. It was only a matter of time until the enemy reached their doorstep, and they did. Luke returned home to find Windrunner Village destroyed and the people slaughtered by the undead. Ranala had been left to die, her body ripped apart by their claws and teeth. Knowing that there was little hope for her and as Luke held her broken body in his arms, she simply smiled and brushed his cheek, speaking her last words. "Don't die Luke, you need to live for, for the both of us. I'm sorry..we couldn't have the future we dreamed off, I'm so sorry..Luke." With that Ranala closed her eyes and died. Her body was burned to ashes along with her parents and Luke's own. The remains scattered into the great sea. It was said that Luke placed a sword on a hill near the village, tying sheet music to the blade. If one happens to visit the Ghostlands, it seems to be the one place where flowers are still able to bloom. Present Day Ranala still lives on in Luke'anon Sunrider, now calling himself Lockon L Lockfall. He looks to her for strength and for peace during the dark times. He carries all her songs in his heart and plays many of them on his violin. While he has made peace with her death and is currently engaged to be married. Ranala will never be just a memory. She's a part of him, of who he is and it has shaped him into the man he is today. It's safe to say that wherever Luke. goes, Ran's song and love is still alive, deep within the heart of the ranger.